Ask Illinois Anything!
by Unseen Fears
Summary: Title pretty much say is all. So yeah... Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Intro

Hey there! It's me Illinois, though I doubt many of you guys really care. Anyways, the rest of the states seem to be doing whatever and America, well, I'm not too sure what he's been doing either. So here's what you can do! Write me a letter and I promise that I will write back. Ask me anything and I mean anything. See you around!

Leave all letters in your reviews or you can PM them to me.


	2. Cynthia and British West FloridaIggyXUS

Hey there and sorry for not responding in over 3 months. My admin, Unseen Fears as she will be referred to as, did not bother to update mostly to school and summer school. She just got back to school on the 23rd of August. Luckily, she's decided to update and post my responses. So here we go!

From Cynthia:

_So Illinois,_

_I live in, as I like to put it, your most important city, Chicago. Lived here all my life, and it's all I've known._

_When I get older, I want to travel the world. But I know I'll never officially settle down anywhere else but in Chicago because no matter where I go, my heart always lies here._

_There's always a form of pride when someone asks you where your from, and you can answer, "Chicago, Illinois."_

_Heh, sorry about getting all sentimental for a second. So, how do you feel about Chicago? I know it's a pretty big city. 3rd largest in America if I'm not mistaken. Probably am though._

_Love, Cynthia, an Illinois citizen, in and out._

Thank you so much for your response! It's okay to get sentimental, I find it quite touching. To answer your question, I love Chicago! And yes, it's the third largest city in America population wise, though it used to the second. Don't even get me started on how awesome Chicago is! Many major block-buster movies have been shot in that city, the people are so nice there compared to some other major cities, and Chicago has been doing a lot to make the city greener. Though it does have its downsides, like being known as the most corrupt city in America for various reasons. But maybe I should stop myself here, otherwise we might be here for about an hour.

Moving on to the next message.

From British West Florida-IggyXUS:

_Hóla Illy!_

_It's Florida!_

_So, I just asked Missouri this, Alabama is taking me and a few others to his resturaunt 'Lamburts' and he said I could invite anybody I wanted to! They have hot rolls that they throw at your head! Bye!_

Hey Florida! Um sure, I'll take you up on your offer. I just have one condition, I'm not paying. Also, hot rolls being thrown at my head, I am curious as to who's idea that was?

So please send me more messages because this should start being more active.


	3. Ah Family Matters

Well, I'm back and I'm here to answer to two letters I had gotten. So, shall we continue?

From **The Phsyco-The Scared-The Brit** formally known as **British West Florida-IggyXUS:**

_Dear Illy,_

_YAY! Arkansas and other's are coming with us! And it was Bama's idea... He's slow sometimes.. So slow... *Shakes head* Anyway, I heard something about canadians using human slingshot's to go across the border O.o Good thing it's not true, not like i'd have to worry about that though :{ EPIC MUSTACHE OUT!,_

_Florida_

Hahaha, long as nothing more important comes along, I'll be there. And where did this story of human slingshots come from and of course it's not true! Who are where did you hear that from? Well, whatever. See you soon!

And now we move on.

From **Alfred and Mattie:**

_ILLINOIS!_

_Your daddeh's here! Haha!_

_Soooooooooo...hmmmmmmmm...OH YES._

_I've been forced to go on a camping trip with Canada and his babehs and IT'S MANDATORY THAT YOU COME. Seriously dude. You need to come. Okey? Okey._

_Buh bye BABEH OF MINE._

_-DADDEH._

Hey there dad! Oh course I will come since you're making my do so anyways. I do have to ask, where are we going to be camping out at and when will this trip be?

To everyone, sorry it took longer for my responses to get posted. The admin has been and is still sick with a nasty cold and has been backlogged with homework. Please forgive myself and her.


End file.
